Mockingjay War
by mitkit99
Summary: When a princess is killed her love must do anything to get revenge for her. Four years of fighting after the death of Princess Kat, Prince Peeta is doing just that. When a new hero comes from the ruins of the island of Panem, it takes everything to hate them? Who is it and why do they want King Snow's death?
1. Important Poem

Time stands still

Darkness is ill

The war is done

It's time for fun

We're on our way

This time to stay

Though a few did die

Everyone else is a lie

In their name our Mockingjay thrives

For all of us are indeed alive

On an island full of light

We are not losing sight

Through our veins a hopeful song

My god we have grown strong

Four years it's taken

We will not be shaken

For clear is our melody's tone

We soon will return to our throne

Though the situation is dire

No one can put out the girl on fire

But she is only half the pair

Of kissing kids on the stair

Star crossed they once were called

Till by Thread's hand her heart was mauled

Missing her he would say

Yet there she lay day by day

For a promise she did make

She would come back no matter the stake

Now her story is in your hand

For at crossroads she does stand

Are you friends truly braver

May the odds be ever in your favor?

**Hey Guys! This is my first story. I've been writing fanfiction for about a year now but, have never had the courage to post anything. What you see above is a Hunger Games poem I wrote about three weeks ago that is going to come up in this story. I'm planning on this story having a sequel because trust me, I'm never going to be able to get this all published in the same document. This poem is going to come up in both of them so I was going to go ahead and post it first. This story may get a little weird and confusing, I apologize, but don't worry it'll all be ok in the end.**


	2. Places, People, & Summary

**Ok guys. I know the summary is a little vague. Below is better version of it.**

The island of Panem is shaped like a square with a lot of rough edges (think of a square patch that has been ripped out of a quilt and has some of the stitching hanging off it and has been torn at the edge). Two of sections towards the left side of the island are light sections. Pretty much that means they are good and right kingdoms that are not full of hate and evil. The other two sections are dark sections or evil, ugly, and cruel. The two light sections are ruled by two best friends.

King Christopher Mellarch is king of the light section towards the south western tip of the island known as Bakeria. He rules there with his wife and three sons. His older two sons are married and each have kids. The youngest son is in love with King Chris' best friend's oldest daughter, (that's Peeta if you haven't guessed).

The other light section is called Revolutia. It is ruled by King Charles Everdeen and his family. King Charles also has three younger brothers that act as his highest advisors. He also has three kids. The oldest is his son Gale and the youngest is a daughter named Prim. The middle kid, also a daughter and if it isn't too obvious, is Katniss. Charles' has a counsel of advisors and their kids all grew up with Kat, Gale, and Prim, (the kids include Finnick, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Cato, Glimmer, Clove, Marvel, and so on).

The Northeastern section of the island is ruled by King Snow. It is called Capitallia. Snow is a cruel power hungry man and only cares about his granddaughter Blizzard. His top two officers in his army are Commander Thread and General Cray [some loyalty (you'll see further down)].

The last sections is located in the southeastern part of the island. It is called Thireen and is ruled by Queen Coin. She is just as ruthless and power hungry as Snow and has no family. Her top two officers are Commander Jackson and General Leeg.

Along the border line of the light kingdoms, about fifty miles out to sea is an island. The island is relatively large, having thirteen towns on it. Its name is District. The towns each are named for their number of settlement and location from the main shore line. There is also a huge palace at the center of the island that is said to be the most beautiful in existence.

Kat and Peeta fell in love at a young age. When during September in the year the turned twelve, Kat's grandmother died and gave her a treasured locket. She refused to tell Peeta what its story was. Peeta's niece, Josie, begged for Kat to tell her. She agreed but only when the girl turned 12 like her. Three months later, in December, a tragedy occurs that kills Kat, her family, and most of her father's advisors. The only people to survive are Plutarch the light section messenger, King Charles' youngest brother Simon, Simon's wife Jessica, and his son Marcus.

Plutarch reports to the Mellarch Kingdom that Snow and Coin had combined forces to take out the Everdeen Monarchy and had attacked them while they were on their way back from a picnic at Hunger Falls celebrating Kat's mentor Haymitch's vow to stop drinking. The fight took place at Seam Valley which is about five miles on horseback away from the palace in Revolutia. Infuriated, both light sections declare war on the darkness.

Four years later, the war is still going on when a hero come forth that calls their self the Mockingjay. No one knows who it is for they wear a mask. All that is known as that this person hates the darkness with a passion, is lead singer for a band that was started about a year after the war began, has gained the love of almost every person in the light kingdoms, and is strangely familiar.

Prince Peeta, who has been in mourning for his lost love, is wary of this Mockingjay. Who is it? Why are they in Panem? Why do they hate Snow and Coin? Most of all he is wary of his buried feelings that are coming to the surface of his heartbroken soul.

Will the Mockingjay ever be revealed? Will the war end? Are the odds truly in the light section's favor? Find out in Mockingjay War.

**That took longer than I thought. I hope that's better summary for you guys. **

**I'm not done today. Now down below is a list of characters and places you need to know some info about.**

People

Katniss- Princess of Revolutia/ Peeta's lover/ archer/ singer/ 12 ½ when the war starts/ her death is the cause of the war/pianist/ guitarist/ violinist/ best friends with Johanna, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, and Annie

Peeta- Youngest Prince of Bakeria/ Kat's lover/ worried about the Mockingjay/

Gale- Kat's older brother/ plays guitar/ heir to the throne of Revolutia

Prim Everdeen- Kat and Gale's younger sister/ best friends with Rue and Josie/

Rue- Prim's friend/ Thresh's little sister/ Chaff and Seeder's daughter/

Josie- Prim's friend/ Peeta's oldest niece/ promised by Kat that on her 12th birthday she would here the story of Kat's grandmother's locket/ Peeta's oldest brother Rye's daughter

Finnick- Kat's best friend/ Annie's lover/ Magg's grandson

Annie- Piano player/ Finnick's girlfriend

Thresh- Rue's older brother/ Kat's friend

Cato- Glimmer's boyfriend/ Clove's brother/ likes to annoy Kat and Johanna/ Brutus and Enobaria's son

Glimmer- Marvel's sister/ Cato's girlfriend/ Gloss and Cashmere's daughter

Clove- Marvel's girlfriend/ Cato's sister/ good friends with Johanna and Kat

Marvel- Cato's best friend/ Glimmer's brother/ Clove's boyfriend

Johanna- Gale's girlfriend/ Kat's best friend/ good friends with Clove/ Blight's daughter

Alex- Josie's brother

Christian- Alex's twin

Elise- Josie's cousin

Damian- Elise's brother

Rye- Peeta's oldest brother/ married to Rebecca/ Alex, Christian, and Josie's father

Rebecca- Rye's wife

Wheat- Rye and Peeta's other brother/ married to Unique/ Elise and Damian's father

Unique- Wheat's wife

Haymitch- Gale, Prim, and Kat's caretaker

Maggs- other caretaker/ Finnick's grandmother

Maysilee- Haymitch's wife

Delly- Peeta's friend

Madge- Delly's best friend (both her and Delly are really good friends with Kat)

Effie- Peeta's caretaker

Portia- Peeta's stylist

Cinna- Kat's stylist

Flavis, Venia, and Octavia- Kat's prep team

Blight- Johanna's dad

Charles- Kat's dad/ King of Revolutia/ Chris' best friend

Lillian- Kat's mom

Emily- Kat's grandmother/ gave Kat the locket

Gloss- Cashmere's husband/ Glimmer and Marvel's father

Cashmere- Gloss' wife

Enobaria- Brutus' wife/ Cato and Clove's mother/

Brutus- Enobaria's husband

Mandy- (Foxface) had a crush on Gale/ keeps to herself

Christopher- Peeta's dad/ Caroline's husband

Caroline- Peeta's mom

Snow- king of Capitallia/ Blizzard's grandfather/ has a weird thing obsession with Kat/

Blizzard- Snow's granddaughter

Thread- Snow's commander/ claims to be the one who killed Kat

Cray- Snow's general/ secretly spying for Revolutia/ Revolutia's head guard keeper

Jackson- Coin's lead commander

Leeg- Coin's general

Coin- Queen of Thireen/ ally to Snow

Boggs- Revolutia's commander

Mitchel- Revolutia general

Cressida- one of Revolutia's camera people [yes they have one, Kat's a musician and makes music videos(this may come in handy)]

Messalla- another Revolutian camera person

Pollux- another camera person

Beetee- for Revolutia/ head of film crew/ weapon specialist/ explosive generator

Wiress – Beetee's sister

Seeder- Chaff's wife/ Thresh and Rue's mom

Chaff- Seeder's wife/ Haymitch's best friend

Kylie- (her and her brother are known as the Morphling twins) relatively does stupid stuff along with brother (that will come in handy)

Kyle-Kylie's twin brother

Jessica- Simon's wife/ becomes temporary queen of Revolutia/ Marcus' mom

Simon- Charles' annoying brother/ Jessica's husband/ temporary king of Revolutia

Marcus- Kat's cousin that flirts with her/ (no brainer) pisses Peeta off/ survives attack

Jonathon- Charles' brother/ Hazelle's husband

Hazelle- Jonathon's wife/ Posy, Rory, and Vick's mom

Rory- Kat's younger cousin/ Prim's age

Vick- one of Rory's younger siblings

Posy- Vick's twin sister

Edward- Charles' second youngest brother

Katherine- Edward's wife

Samuel- Katherine's son

Sarah- Sam's twin sister

Darius- Gale's friend who was captured by unknown forces (I wonder who)

Lavinia- Darius' girlfriend

Dr. Aurleius- Plutarch's friend/ seems suspicious every time Kat is brought up

Seneca- Snow's advisor

Claudius Templesmith- Dark Kingdom announcer

Caesar Flickerman- light kingdom announcer

Neverending Games- band of teenagers that start about a year after the war started

Mockingjay- hero of the light section in 4th year of the war/ Mellarch family is wary of them/ lead singer of neverending games/ Snow and Coin's sworn enemy

Places

Panem- country everything takes place at

Bakeria- Peeta's kingdom

Revolutia- Kat's kingdom

Hunger Falls- place Kat was coming home from when killed (in Revolutia

Seam Valley- place where Kat was attacked (5 miles from Kat's home)

Capitallia- Snow's kingdom

Thireen- Coin's home

District- island about 50 miles off the coast of the border line between Revolutia and Bakeria

**I know that's a lot but, trust me it's necessary. Well you can tell what I've been doing first few days of my summer break. Yeah, I got out Tuesday. **

**I've got the first, official chapter written but, my hands hurt from typing all this and am probably not going to be posting it till next week.**

**I OWN NOTHING ABOVE EXCEPT WHAT I MADE UP!**

**See you later! Oh, and if you didn't know my name's Victoria.**


	3. Chapter 1:The Locket

Chapter 1

The dust kicked at Josie's legs with every running step Amethyst took. The horse ran like fire across the country side, racing as fast as she could along with the rest of her family to the castle where the Everdeen monarchy resided in their home located in the center of the light kingdom of Revoluia.

When they arrived everyone split off in different directions. Her parents went no doubt with her grandparents to the throne room along with the other adults. Her father's youngest brother headed off most likely to find his love. Her cousins and younger brother headed off to find Posy and Vick. She herself headed to the garden.

All three of them were there just like she knew they would be. Rory, Prim, and Rue sat under the tree in silence watching the water of the brook that ran through center of the garden. They looked up at her when they heard her feet approach. She hugged each of them.

Now you may be wondering what is going on. High Queen Emily had just died. The elder queen had been most beloved between her subjects not only in Revolutia but also in Bakeria where Josie and the rest of her family called home.

"How are you guys holding up?" she asked. Honestly, she secretly hoped that talking about Queen Emily would help her friends. Rory and Prim were cousins and both Emily's grandchildren while Rue was a close friend that everyone thought of as family.

"We're ok. It's my sister I'm worried about. She was actually there. Grandma Emily requested Kat was in the room with her and she died shortly after she entered. And my sister being stubborn as ever, won't tell anyone what it is." Prim said. She was right about Kat being stubborn. That's part of the reason Kat and Uncle Peeta were such a good couple. They were both as stubborn as mules when they were absolutely sure something needed to be done and you were against them on it. They also always backed each other up on things. Although who would go against Princess Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen when in an argument. Finnick, Cato, and Marvel actually thought that she was psychic but she swore she was only a good guesser and everyone believed that.

Taking Prim's words to heart she went off to find Kat. It took her twenty-five minutes before she finally found her music room at the piano and a guitar sitting next to her. She was writing on a sheet of blank music. Knowing Kat it was a new song. Peeta, for once, was nowhere in sight. Josie walked over to the brunette princess. She was young, only twelve years and six months however Peeta was only a few months older than her. Her mysterious gray eyes stared at the piano keys to the music and back again.

Josie tugged at Kat's arm and sat on the piano bench next to her. Kat was four years older than her. They were close though, almost as close as Kat was to Prim however not as close as Peeta was to her though he was close to her in a romantic way while they were close in an older sister way.

The older girl looked down at her and Josie saw a look in her eyes that weren't sad yet it was as if they had a new understanding in them. "Your eyes have a weird look in them Nissy." She said calling her the pet name only she, Prim, Rory Vick, Posy, Christian, Alex, Anna, and Jesse could call her.

A ghost of a smile graced the brunette's face. "What look would that be my dear Josie?" she asked. There was no hint of sadness anywhere near Katniss. There never was but still, since she was with Emily when she died it was only expected for Kat's normal happy persona she gave off to go away or at least falter a little bit. Instead there was no change in her emotions and she would know if there was. Anyone who knew Kat would know a change since she was normally extremely easy to read.

"It is a look of understanding. There is no sadness anywhere near you and from what your sister said you were with Queen Emily when she died. You were also closer to her than anyone I know. It seems strange for you to be writing music at a time like this." Normally Josie was scared speaking her mind to people for she was scared that she may offend them. Kat was different. Not only did she live with Johanna Mason, one of the craziest, scariest and loudest person on the planet, but the fact that there was a feeling in the air about her that gave off the vibe that anyone could come talk to her about anything and she would be there to listen no matter what. She also lived with some of the wildest boys on the planet.

She had asked Uncle Peeta how he felt to have the girl he was in love with living with a bunch of guys that were single and very good looking. He had just smiled at her and said that he knew Kat and knew that she had no interest in them, especially since one of them was her older brother. He also trusted the boys since they were some of his best friends and knew that they wouldn't try anything and if something did happen that could be perceived as being done in a wrong way in public they would immediately explain their intentions in the actions.

Kat smiled and sighed. "She just told me some very interesting stuff and gave me this." she said as she gestured to a necklace she hadn't even noticed yet. When she did she gasped. It was the locket Queen Emily had held so close to her heart all these years. It was simple and gold but beautiful. It had a little diamond in the center of its heart shape.

"She gave you her locket?" Josie asked stunned.

Kat nodded. "She also told me the story that goes with it. She said that she was waiting for me to be the same age as she was when she got it but knew she wouldn't make it that long." Kat sighed, "She loved this locket so much. I now know why and I realized why she wore it day after day."

"Why was that Nissy?" she asked.

Kat smiled. "I can't tell you."

Josie groaned in frustration. She wanted to know the story of the locket. No one but Emily and now Kat knew it. The both of the light kingdoms had been begging to know what was so special about the locket.

Kat smiled. "How's this? When you turn twelve I'll tell you. You'll be ready by then. It can be your birthday present from me." The little princess smiled and nodded. She couldn't wait for her twelfth birthday.

This took place in September. Emily was buried and given a memorial by both Bakeria and Revolutia alike. The Mellarchs stayed in Revolutia till the end of the month to help the grieving family, not knowing that would be the last time they were to see them and most of the court. In December of that same year when Katniss was twelve and a half the family was attacked while paying a visit to Hunger Falls. The bodies were never recovered from Seam Valley, the place of the attack. It was soon proven that King Snow of Capitalia and Queen Coin of Thireen, the dark kingdoms, were responsible for the attack. The kingdoms declared war for the murder of the Everdeen Monarch, and so, the fight between the light and the darkness began.

**There's the first chapter. Just to let you know, this update was sooner than I planned. I was going to wait till Thursday. Reason being, that on June 29 I will officially be 15 and be able to get my learners license. Yay Me! **

**Got to go! I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 2: God Help Us

**Hey Guys! I finally managed to write a new chapter for this. I have to say I honestly thought no one would read this story. It's just something that has been going around in my head for the past few months.**

**I may be able to update one more time this week. It'll probably make up for next week. See, I've got a church camp I volunteered for at night plus a doctor's appointment and horse riding lesson. I also have to catch up on some major television shows. I'm so behind in watching Glee it's scary. **

**Anyway, this chapter is kind of going to be Peeta's reaction to Kat's death. Now let me set the scene cause I don't have time to write this all out.**

**Plutarch has just arrived and told King Chris of the attack at Seam Valley (AKA: Kat's death). He says that they have evidence that Snow and Coin were responsible and that Revolutia has declared war. Bakeria immediately joins them. The king and Plutarch go to the throne room so they can tell the rest of the royal family. Everyone freaks out. Peeta begs Plutarch if he can see Kat's body and is refused saying that the remains have been sent to a private place and are awaiting burial. King Chris tells Plutarch to announce of the attack and deaths of the Everdeen Monarchy and to let people know of their declaration of war. Peeta becomes too overwhelmed with grief to be in front of his parents and the rest of his family so he runs from the room.**

**On with the show! Roll Film!**

**Mockingjay War**

**Chapter 2**

**Reactions**

**Peeta's POV**

I ran down the halls of the palace away from the throne room as fast as I could. Of course I could hear my family calling my name, pleading me to stop but I ignored them. They couldn't give me comfort. No one could now.

Tears were streaming down my face like the water at Hunger Falls. My heart was overcome with such sorrow I could barely manage to breathe. "In and out." I repeated in my head over and over again. I told Kat once that as long as you were breathing then you had everything you can ever need. Now she didn't even have that.

The tears were flowing now, making it hard to see as I ran to the one room in my home that would give me refuge to grieve in peace. My feet pounded down the halls as hard and as fast as my twelve year old body could manage. This place could also bring me a great deal of pain now that Kat was no longer here. I don't which I am going to be faced with but I know that going there now will be easier than later.

The first thing I noticed when I opened the oak doors was the black grand piano sitting in the center of the room. A matching guitar sat next to it. I was almost positive it was waiting for its Songbird to play it. Kat had been given that nickname by her father for she had inherited his love and appreciation for music. Her voice that could make the birds stop and listen had also come from him. Thinking about the beautiful melody that her voice held brought back memories of the two us in this room as she played the piano, flute clarinet, guitar, and violin for hours on end was when I finally lost it.

Why? The question ran around my head like a freaking tornado or hurricane, its strength bringing me to my knees. Out of all of our friends and her family, shouldn't she have been able to survive. Why, out of everyone else I knew, had it been Kat had to be ripped from me? She had done nothing to deserve this.

Images of her beautiful body lying cold and unmoving in a coffin assaulted my head. She was dead, gone, ripped from me like she was nothing. That was a complete and utter lie. She meant everything to me. But still, out of all her family and our friends shouldn't she have survived? She had the strength, mind, body, skill, talents, heck; she had everything she needed to survive? So why didn't she?

Every tear that fell down my face produced more fire to the need for vengeance I felt in the pit of my stomach and bottom of my heart. I needed revenge. Revolutia, Kat, our friends, and I needed retribution on Snow, Coin, and anyone who helped them. They would pay for her death. They had ripped from me one of the only things I would die to protect.

Even at twelve I knew Snow's death was inevitable. If I had anything to do about it, it would be at my hand. For messing with Princess Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen, they had brought forth my rage and fury. For I am Prince Peeta Anthony Mellarch and I will have my need for revenge quenched, even it is the last thing I ever do.

**Fun, huh? I'm not done. In case I'm not able to update later this week I've wrote another chapter at the bottom. **

**I'd like to apologize. I lied at the top and don't have time to go change it. I already had a crappy version of what's above written in my journal. Let's just say I got bored in Science and Math class. So sorry, but I promise you I did have to practically rewrite this.**

**3 months later**

**Unknown location**

Plutarch Heavensbee stared at his biggest secret who sat on a couch playing with her long brown hair. He checked the surface of the objects around her, making sure none were sharp enough to kill him. He already had a run in with her at the hospital after she woke up from a medically induced coma. Let's just say it involved her playing a lifelike game of darts; a syringe being the dart and him being the target. Her mentor's face was scared up after she missed and he held her back from strangling him. Yeah, he seriously owed Haymitch Abernathy.

The girl in question wasn't alone either. Her father, sister, mentor, brother and friends sat around her chatting, trying to avoid him. Yeah, she was still pissed.

Her father looked up at him. "Plutarch. What news do you have?"

The brunette turned to look at him with a murderous expression on her face. He knew that if it weren't for her sister, cousin, and her sister's best friend in the room, he would be dead or close to it. Her friends and brother wouldn't pull her back. He knew that fact for sure.

"Your highness," he said addressing her father. "I need to talk to your daughter about her position in this war."

The girl in question scoffed. "I believe I don't have a position in this war. Isn't that the point of you sticking us on this cursed island?"

"No, that wasn't the point. You needed a safe place to recover from your injuries. One where Snow and Coin wouldn't come after you."

"They think I'm dead remember. I believe you're the one who spread that fact." She sighed. "Please, just say what you need to."

He took a breath preparing himself for her reaction, again looking around for sharp objects. Her nails had been trimmed, against Cinna's permission of course, so he didn't need to worry about them. He had a lot of complaints from the stylist about why his girl on fire had short nails. He knew better that she, for once, hadn't been biting them. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and said what he had come here for. "We need you to become the Mockingjay, or the symbol of the war."

She turned to stare at him with a look of shock. "You what?"

He shrugged. He knew she would have some reaction. Her following this course would end up with him having to listen to her rant, again. "How can I be the Mockingbird, or whatever you called it, if no one can see me? I'm dead remember?"

"Mockingjay and you would be working from here. All anyone would see is your symbol." Her symbol was a gold pin that Madge and Delly had given her long ago. It was a birthday present if he remembered correctly.

"Oh, so I would be a hero that was to cowardice to come out in public, and would sit behind a computer screen all day hiding. If that's what you want me for you should ask Beetee instead."

The thirteen year old genius turned to look at his friend. "Not funny, K."

The girl turned and smiled at the boy. It shocked him. He hadn't seen her smile since the morning before she was attacked at Sean Valley. It was truly beautiful. It was also familiar; like some part of her that had existed before this bloody war began was attempting to shine through the mask she was hiding behind. He knew he was to blame for it. If he had told Peeta and the rest of the Mellarchs about her and everyone else's true fate, the girl in front of him would be whole and probably wouldn't hate him.

"I can't afford to put you in conflict again. That didn't really work last time if I remember correctly."

"So I'm going to stay here while everyone else is going to be out doing important work."

"No you all are going to be staying here." That's when he got a look from her brother's girlfriend. Jo was probably the only person that scared him a fraction of how much the Mockingjay did.

"Excuse me, but I have to side with brainless on this. We are not staying here and doing nothing." Jo stood up and left the room, pulling her boyfriend and his sisters with her.

K's best friend panicked, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and his two friends before running after her. "Kitty Kat, wait up!" he screamed down the hall.

Everyone followed the group. More or likely going to the game room or the garden this palace had. Legend said it was the most beautiful palace in existence and he didn't doubt it one bit.

He turned to look at the couch and found K's father and mentor remaining in the room. He sighed, "Well, that went well."

They both chuckled. "Yeah, sweetheart didn't attempt to kill you and scratch up anyone's face this time."

Haymitch spoke to soon. Down the hall they heard a very familiar voice screaming. "Finnick, Cato, Gale, and Marvel! What the hell did you do to my room?!"

Her father's eyes were wide and shot down the hall, making sure his oldest daughter didn't kill anyone. Plutarch turned to look at Haymitch who was sitting on the loveseat. As soon as the door shut they both burst out into hysterical laughter. What did they boys do this time?

When they had calm down. He turned to look at the two week old scratches running down his friend's face and neck. "I'm sorry about your face."

The blonde man shrugged. "She had every right to be angry. I would be if I was in the same situation with Maysilee. Honestly though I don't regret pulling her back, but you do know that Peeta's going to be even worse, right? He may succeed in killing you for lying to him. His father and the rest of his family are also going to be pissed at you."

The messenger nodded. "We won't have to worry about that till a few years from now. I don't plan on word getting out till after the war is over and done. Not even God would be able to get this information out of me."

Haymitch sighed. "As long as you know what you're doing and keep Sweetheart safe, I'm behind you. Just know if you betray us, I will personally kill you."

Plutarch nodded and gulped as Haymitch went down the hall to find the rest of the Everdeen Monarchy and their advisors that lived. He took Haymitch's words to heart and realized something. When Peeta found out that Kat was alive, Plutarch would be royally screwed. God help him when that day came.

**Surprise! You honestly didn't think I would kill Kat off. This wouldn't be a Everlark story if she was. However, Peeta thinks she's dead and it's going to need to stay that way. Why? Keep reading to find out.**

**See you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 3: Musical Grief

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating. I've been at my grandparents' house for two weeks. They have no Wi-Fi so I wasn't able to update using my laptop and their computer doesn't have the right program and is slower than Christmas.**

**Sorry, I think I'm ranting again. I'm just annoyed.**

**Peeta will not be in this chapter, it's all Kat. That's all you need to know.**

**The songs are "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy and "A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez & The Scene.**

**Chapter 3**

**Musical Grief**

**Around a year after Kat and the gang was attacked, **

**District Island**

**Johanna's POV**

"I'm sick of this!" I screamed as I wrenched open the door to the lounge room. Thresh looked up as I made my way over to the open spot on the couch next to Clove and Annie. They were used to me doing this. We had been practically living together our entire lives, though the past year is closer than we prefer.

Finnick, Cato, Gale, Marvel, and Annie looked up at me. I could tell they weren't shocked by my outburst either. "What is it this time?" Gale asked.

"I cannot stand to be near your sister!" I shrieked. They knew what I meant. Ever since Kat had woken up from her coma over nine months ago, she had become anti-social and depressed. Honestly everyone missed the vibrant girl we all knew and loved.

"Well what do you expect we do then?" Marvel asked.

"Hurt her, I'll kill you Jo!" Finnick said. He was her best friend and was possibly more protective of Kat than her father, Gale, or Peeta.

"Do you honestly think I would hurt my second best friend? Are you seriously that stupid Finn? Kat's like a sister to me. What I was saying is that we attempt to get her back to normal."

"You know only Peeta can do that Jo." Gale said looking at me. He was stating the obvious and through this whole look with it. I would never admit this out loud, but that look is really hot. Who knew I had a thing for one of my best friend's older brother?

"I know only Peeta can bring all of Kat back, but there is something that can get enough back for now."

They all looked at me strange like they were trying to solve a puzzle. Did they seriously not know the answer? It's so obvious!

I decided to put them out of their misery. "Music."

Finnick, Cato, and Marvel caught on to what I was saying and smirked. Everyone else had a look of understanding on their faces and we realized there that we would do anything we could to get Kat back.

~sometime later~

It had been three days since we made the pact of getting Kat back. Today we had put our plan into action. Three hours ago we had locked Kat into the music room here at District Palace.

We were going to see if anything had happened. I hope it did. I missed Brainless.

Nothing could prepare us for what we found. No damage had been done to anything in the room that I could tell. The only thing I could really notice was the fact that Kat was sitting in the center of the room sobbing, with her knees cradled to her chest. Finnick and I shot over to her and took her in our arms.

She sat there sobbing for another twenty minutes before she finally was able to speak. "The memories were too strong. I lost my mind and sense in them."

"Maybe it's best you face them Catnip. You can't just keep bottling them in you. When they finally explode I'm afraid they'll be too much for you." Gale said. I hadn't even noticed he's walked over to us.

She nodded before walking over to the piano that was in the corner of the room. She then reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and started playing.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you _

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So, long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

_And when you left, you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never, never forget_

_These images_

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you _

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So, long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the oceans_

_I cannot drive the street at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning _

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy to walk in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you _

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So, long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

It was so sad yet so sweet and soulful. So Kat.

"That's amazing." Annie said.

"That's sad." Cato said. We all turned to look at him.

"What? It is!" he explained.

Gale looked at Cato's girlfriend. "Glimmer, I apologize for the fact that you and Cato won't be having kids in the future." Let's just say Cato high-tailed it out of the room after that was said.

Kat finally spoke. "I have another one if anyone wants to hear it. I'm going to need some help though."

"What do you mean, sis?" Gale asked. His voice was now sweet, since he was talking to his younger sister.

"It has a lot of different parts to it. While I'm good at music, I can't play this all on my own."

We nodded and went to and instrument. I got drums. Finnick got guitar. Gale got bass guitar. Annie got piano. Thresh got his video camera out. Kat handed out some music and went over to the microphone stand in the center of the room and started singing.

_Ooh_

_Can you feel me when I think about you?_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute, no matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wandering the desert_

_For a thousand days (oh-uh)_

_Don't know if it's a mirage _

_But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh woooaaahh woah_

_The stars are burning_

_I hear your voice in my mind (it's in my mind)_

_Can't you hear me calling_

_My heart is yearning _

_Like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crushing underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me_

_There's gonna be a monsoon_

_When you get back to me_

_Ohhhh baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love (love)_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side (side)_

_Don't know how I'll survive _

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh woooaaahh woah_

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And let this desert flower again _

_And I need you here_

_I can't explain_

_But a day without you _

_is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh_

_I'm missing you so much (much)_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side (side)_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh woooaaahh woaahh _

_Ooohh, oooooooouuhh_

Kat turned to look at us after she was done singing and I froze. On her face was the smile I had missed so much. "How was that?" she asked.

Finnick had a smile that literally ate his face. "I think a new band was just formed."

We looked at him funny and then looked at the each other. We all looked so natural, so happy, at our instruments.

Kat nodded and smiled again. Before we knew it, Finn's guitar was on the ground and he was swinging Kat around in a circle. "my best friend's back!" he screamed while laughing like an idiot.

Kat was smiling and laughing with him. It felt normal; like the Kat we all knew was back. Little did we know is that Kat would have to fight for this piece of her.

~three weeks later~

**Kat's POV**

"What the heck is this?" Plutarch screamed as he barged into the sitting room. Where our band was sitting at the moment. Everyone had decided to help out and be a part of it. Haymitch even came up with the name Never-ending Games for us.

We all turned to the man that ruined my life. I hate him. It all started when I woke up after Seam Valley. Literally the first thing out of his mouth was that he had faked my death. How could he claim to be on our side and separate Peeta and me by such a lie? Surely there was another way things could have been done.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. He hated Plutarch almost as much as I did.

Plutarch held up a poster for our band. "I thought we talked about you staying off the radar."

"No we didn't. You decided we were without letting any of us know. We didn't talk about anything!" Jo screamed at him. I loved the fact she had a loud personality; especially times like this.

"Still, this is too risky. The band has to shut down." I snapped my head up at this. There is no way in hell he just said what I think he did.

"What?" Cato said.

"You heard me. This is too risky! There is no way I'm letting you do this."

I had enough. "Really, last time I checked you weren't in charge of us. Don't you dare think you have any power here Plutarch. You're lucky I'm not shooting you now."

"Why should that scare me?"

Now, that pissed me off. "This band is the only way I can still have normalcy Plutarch. You take it away, my dad will have your head!"

That scared him a little bit. "You wouldn't do that."

"Oh I would. As I said, you have no power here."

"What if I go on the Caesar Flickerman Show and tell people that you are a bad influence for kids. That'll get great publicity."

I countered back. I wasn't about to let him win this. "Then we'll go straight back home and tell everyone about you lying about our deaths. I know for a fact Uncle Simon would kill you. I don't even want to mention what King Christopher or Peeta would do to you."

He gulped then was quiet for a second. When he finally spoke it was with the proposal that would change my life. "How about this, you can keep the band, but you have to become the Mockingjay."

I stared at him in shock. "Are you saying that if I become your poster child for the war, we keep the band?"

He nodded.

I was given the nickname "The Girl on Fire" for a reason. When my temper was ignited, it was like a wild fire. Out of control, deadly, dangerous, fierce. "You want me to become your poster child? Are you serious? I'm not a puppet in your hands Plutarch! You don't control me! You have no power over me except my freedom! Even that you can't fully take away!"

Next thing I knew a slap sounded across the room. Plutarch's face was red and my hand was throbbing. I slapped him.

Everyone was in shock except Gale, Finnick, Cato, Marvel, Clove, and Johanna. The boys had pride on their faces and my two partners in crime were smiling, probably wishing that they were in my position.

My dad came over and stood between me and Plutarch. "I agree with Kat on this. The band is off limits. The Mockingjay idea needs to get dropped as well."

Plutarch started to interrupt but was cut off. "From what I've heard, Kat is right. As the Mockingjay, she would just be a pretty face, a puppet in your hand and my Songbird is not controllable. You know that."

The man in question was looking at his shoes like a kid that had just been caught looking through a forbidden cookie jar. If I wasn't trying to win this argument and, for once act like I was 13, then I would have laughed my head off. Johanna, Clove, Finnick, Marvel, and Cato I could tell were already trying their best not to double over with amusement.

Plutarch then left the room. Actually, he stormed out like a five year old not getting their way. When he was down the hall and out of ear shot, we all burst out laughing.

It took us about ten minutes to calm down. When we were done, I turned to Beetee. "Did you seriously video that?"

He smiled and nodded. "Every single second, we are definitely going to get some bribery going Kit-Kat."

"Kit-Kat? What type of nickname is that?"

I turned to Finnick, Cato, and Marvel. "Why is that bad? He asked to call me that and I said yes. You guys call me Kitty Kat just for the fun of it."

Marvel, the dumber one of the three, looked at me. "Did Gale ask to call you Catnip or Johanna to call you Brainless?"

My brother answered before I had a chance. "It's a sibling thing. And do you honestly think Kat telling Jo something would stop her from doing it?" they looked sheepish.

**Hey Guys! Just so you know I wrote the first part about a week ago and don't feel like rewriting it.**

**I also don't know if I'm going to be able to fit the poem into the story so at the moment you guys can just consider it another summary. Sorry there's so many of those. I have a thing where I like to fully explain myself so people know exactly what they're getting into. I've had several experiences where people didn't do that for me and it kind of sucked.**

**If you've read my Tuck Everlasting or Into the Woods fanfic you should expect and update soon.**


End file.
